Sentimientos de un corazón helado
by Laguna Sue
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, el seireitei esta destruido pero comienza a levantarse... mientras tanto Toshiro Hitsugaya tiene una nueva guerra que enfrentar... un debate con su corazon
1. Chapter 1: Enigma

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

**== Enigma ==**

La guerra contra el Vandenreich había terminado, si bien el seireitei era un desastre, todos hacían un esfuerzo mayor por volverlo a la normalidad… muchas bajas se habían dado debido a la guerra así que todo iba un poco lento pero a un buen ritmo… debido a las muertes todos los shinigami estaban ocupados con las reparaciones de la sociedad de almas, incluyendo a capitanes y tenientes sin contar que hasta el mismo capitán comandante Kyōraku Syunsui ayudaba con lo más que podía… aunque fuera difícil de creer que no anduviera sentado tomando sake a todas horas.

Sin embargo aquella guerra había dejado no solo estragos en la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano y hueco mundo también tenían varios problemas, una gran grieta había entre estos dos, grieta que hacía que los huecos pasaran más fácilmente al mundo de los humanos, devorando las almas de estos en cantidades más grandes a lo normal… los shinigami tenían mucho trabajo estos días… pero… porque Karakura era siempre la ciudad más visitada por estos terribles monstruos?

Debido a la falta de personal un capitán y tu voluptuosa teniente eran los responsables de vigilar la ciudad de Karakura y al mismo tiempo encontrar la causa de estas variantes en los ataques…

\- tsk, no podían mandar a alguien más? – Toshiro Hitsugaya era un shinigami de cabello blanco revuelto y piel acaramelada, a pesar de que su edad rebasaba el siglo su apariencia era la de un chico de 16 años aproximadamente, vestía el clásico Shihakushō de los shinigami con el haori que lo caracterizaba como capitán del escuadrón 10

\- vamos taicho… no se le hace interesante el mundo humano?- Rangiku Matsumoto no había cambiado mucho, la mujer voluptuosa de cabello naranja estaba al lado de su querido capitán ahogándolo en un abrazo.

\- ya pase bastante tiempo en este mundo… - dijo logrando escapar de su teniente - sin contar que al regresar tendré bastante papeleo que hacer… o es acaso que lo harás tú?

\- etto… yo?... creo que acabo de detectar un hollow – dijo la teniente mirando su teléfono - no se preocupe taicho usted quédese aquí… yo me encargare – cuando el capitán se dio cuenta la teniente le gritaba a lo lejos con la mano en alto

\- MATSUMOTO!

Al verse abandonado por su teniente Hitsugaya decidió mejor dar una ronda final antes de que oscureciera por completo

En otra parte de la ciudad dos jovencitas caminaban a su casa, eran bastante diferentes a pesar de ser gemelas, una era castaña y la otra pelinegra, una parecía bastante gentil y la otra parecía muy seria… regresaban del supermercado ya que ambas llevaban bolsas de mandado.

\- Karin-chan – hablo la castaña

\- dime – la pelinegra caminaba con un aire despreocupado

\- es bastante emocionante no crees?

\- que? – miraba curiosa a su hermana

\- pues que mis poderes están aumentando – la castaña parecía bastante emocionada

\- no tanto Yuzu

\- a mí siempre me ha parecido interesante… al principio solo podía sentir las presencias de los fantasmas… sin embargo ahora ya puedo verlos claramente

\- me alegro por ti Yuzu, pero no todo es como piensas – la Kurosaki de cabello negro bajo la mirada

Pov Karin

_Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin… tengo 15 años y puedo ver fantasmas y almas humanas pero no solo eso… hay cosas que también son malas._

_Mi hermano dice que es debido a que tengo un alto reiatsu… es la capacidad de aprovechar la energía espiritual que tiene mi cuerpo… debido a este reiatsu es que puedo ver las almas de los muertos y también es debido a esto que soy seguida con frecuencia por los hollow, almas humanas que han sido corrompidas…_

_Últimamente parece ser que mi reiatsu ha aumentado… como lo sé? Porque cada vez me siguen más estos monstruos… hay veces en las que puedo acabar con ellos fácilmente y otras más en las que solo me queda escapar hasta que aparece algún shinigami o alguna otra persona capaz de acabar con ellos._

_Me estoy cansando_

_Y hay algo más que me preocupa… Yuzu_

_Pensaba que ella no tendría la capacidad de desarrollar un alto reiatsu pero por alguna razón lo está haciendo… me preocupa que también comiencen a seguirla a ella… y a ella solo le emociona saber que puede ver fantasmas… no sé cómo decirle que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas_

* * *

**por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la direccion en mi perfil**


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos Ocultos

**Sue reportándose con un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia**

**En un principio solo iba a tener 2 capítulos pero creo que puedo extenderlo un poquin mas n.n**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews, es mi primer fic de hitsukarin y de Bleach también y es que esta pareja de verdad me gusta mucho preferiria tener a Toshiro para mi XD me la pasaba leyendo fics de estos dos y dije ps porque no? jeje**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

* * *

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

Al día siguiente

El sol se comenzaba a asomarse con un hermoso color naranja en el cielo… amanecía en la ciudad de Karakura y una impetuosa mujer de cabellos naranjas se levantaba al escuchar los gritos de una pequeña no tan pequeña castaña.

\- el desayuno está listo! – se escuchaba desde la planta baja de la casa de los Kurosaki

\- desayuno – decía medio dormida aun la teniente del décimo escuadrón – mmmm – de pronto algo paso por su cabeza – taicho! Si no me levanto pronto vendrá a gritarme! – en un segundo salto de la cama, se vistió y peino

Pronto rubia se encontraba en la habitación designada a su capitán y seguida de ella una pelinegra adolescente entro también

\- Toshiro, es hora de desayunar… are? Dónde está? – pregunto al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía y arreglada… como si nadie hubiera dormido allí

\- dejo una nota – hablo Rangiku agitando una hoja en el aire – dice que va donde Urahara-san y te vera en las canchas al salir de la escuela

\- está bien… creo – contesto la Kurosaki y salió de la habitación

\- Karin-chan! Rangiku-san! – grito la castaña desde la planta baja

\- ya vamos Yuzu – contesto su hermana

Una vez las tres mujeres en el comedor

\- Yuzu tu sabias que Toshiro salió temprano? – hablo la pelinegra

\- sí, lo vi salir temprano – contesto Yuzu – trate de detenerlo para que comiera pero dijo algo de que era urgente, cuando iba a insistir ya no estaba

\- así es mi taicho… es de pocas palabras – la rubia estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados – tienes suerte Yuzu-chan, usualmente solo dice… no es de tu incumbencia – finalizo imitando al Hitsugaya

Las gemelas rieron ante el comentario de Matsumoto y se dispusieron a comer su desayuno, al terminar ambas salieron rumbo a la escuela mientras Matsumoto cumplía con su trabajo de mantener vigiladas las calles de Karakura y libres de hollow o eso hacia mientras no estaba de compras por todos los centros comerciales que se encontraba.

Ese día por la mañana

Toshiro se levantaba, había tenido una noche difícil, le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, miro por la ventana y aun se veía un poco oscuro pero el sol no tardaría en asomarse… se vistió y arreglo un poco su cabello despeinado de mas, arreglo la habitación y se dispuso a salir de la vivienda… tenía que ir a ver a Urahara.

Bajo las escaleras y escucho ruido en la concina, Yuzu comenzaba a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno, la chica estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar y sobre el un delantal

\- Hitsugaya-kun! Ohaio! – saludo la castaña al percatarse de la presencia del albino

\- buenos días Kurosaki-san

\- vas a salir? – se acercó a él con una sonrisa

\- si – respondió caminando a la puerta

\- preparare el desayuno, porque no esperas un poco? – dio media vuelta y camino a la cocina

\- no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer… es urgente, nos vemos

\- no tardare mucho… - volteo a ver al chico pero Toshiro ya no estaba - are? Se fue? – se escuchó la puerta cerrándose

Toshiro caminaba por las calles tranquilo, habría sido más rápido si iba en su forma shinigami usando el shunpo pero sabía que sería el mismo resultado llegara rápido o no así que decidió usar su gigai y caminar un poco

Más tarde

En una tienda de dulces y variedades dos personas se encontraban de frente uno era rubio con un sombrero y abrigo de aire despreocupado, el otro albino de piel tostada y ojos esmeralda, su mirada era seria

\- Hitsugaya-kun hace tiempo que no se veía a usted por estos lugares – hablo el sombrerero

\- Urahara quiero que hagas algo para que el reiatsu de Karin se mantenga lo más bajo posible – dijo sin más el peliblanco

\- eso será difícil Hitsugaya-kun – dijo Urahara acomodando su sombrero

\- esperare lo que sea necesario – contesto Hitsugaya con aire despreocupado

\- mmm creo que sé con qué puedo empezar… - dio media vuelta - pero mientras tanto – volteo a ver al albino detrás de si

\- me mantendré cerca de ella para poder suprimir su reiatsu yo mismo – dijo Toshiro cruzando los brazos

\- no estarás buscando un pretexto para estar con ella Hitsugaya-kun? – pregunto Kisuke con aire divertido

\- ¬¬ que estas tratando de decir – sin querer un colorido carmesí brotaba en sus mejillas

\- nada, nada capitán – volvió a mirar a su tienda

\- y bien?

\- bien qué?

\- cuál es el método que utilizaras

\- pasa, tomemos una taza de té mientras te explico que es lo que haremos – comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la tienda

\- haremos?

\- vamos capitán – el capitán de la décima entro detrás del rubio

Los dos hombres entraron a la tienda donde pasarían un buen rato platicando

Más tarde en la preparatoria Karakura las clases terminaban y todos los estudiantes salían de sus respectivos salones. Dos chicas salían calmadamente del salón 1-A.

\- Karin-chan, iras directo a las canchas del parque? – hablo Yuzu

\- si Yuzu, los chicos van a estar esperándome – respondió su hermana- iré a cambiarme el uniforme a los vestidores e iré directo para allá, si gustas puedes ir directo a casa desde ahora

\- Si – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – preparare la comida para los cuatro y un rico postre!

\- gracias Yuzu – hablo la pelinegra para después salir corriendo a los vestidores

\- ten mucho cuidado Karin-chan! – grito Yuzu a su hermana quien solo alzo la mano en son de despedida

Llegando a los vestidores Karin cambio su uniforme por ropa más cómoda; un short de licra color negro, una blusa blanca con detalles color rojo y tenis blancos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Una vez lista guardo sus cosas en su casillero y salió a la calle, ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían abandonado el edificio así que estaba todo casi vacío.

* * *

**por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la direccion en mi perfil**


	3. Chapter 3: Por su bien

Hola, yo aquí apareciéndome de nuevo

les traigo el tercer y ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia n.n

los personajes pertencen a Tite Kubo

* * *

POR SU BIEN

Pov Toshiro

\- _es por su bien Hitsugaya, es lo correcto_ – me repetía una y otra vez a mí mismo, pero… porque no sentía que fuera así? Me sentía vacío, triste, enojado… el camino de regreso seria eterno de este modo…

Porque tenía que ser así? Porque fui a enamorarme de una humana?

Fin Pov Toshiro

La noche anterior…

El capitán Hitsugaya regresaba de su ronda final de vigilancia junto a su teniente, al llegar a la casa Kurosaki donde se alojaban todas las luces ya estaban apagadas… lo que quería decir que las gemelas ya se habían ido a dormir… un deje de decepción cruzo por el rostro del joven capitán… quien solo pudo quedarse de pie frente a la residencia sin decir nada…

\- no entrara taicho? – escucho en la puerta a la chica rubia

\- ha… si – contesto saliendo de su trance.

Una vez dentro de la casa

\- bueno taicho – bostezo – con su permiso yo me iré a dormir – la rubia estiro los brazos hacia arriba

\- claro Matsumoto… descansa – le dijo Toshiro con seriedad

\- gracias taicho…. Tenga bonita noche – dicho esto último se dirigió a su habitación

Toshiro subió las escaleras y pensó en ir a dormir también pero sin pensarlo ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de la Kurosaki pelinegra… pensó en entrar y ver si estaba despierta, levanto la mano dispuesto a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió

\- Toshiro?

\- Karin… - se sonrojo al verla delante de él y tan cerca - yo…. Solo quería saber si estabas despierta - vio que estaba vestida con un short gris y una playera de tirantes negra

\- si… - contesto la Kurosaki dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse un poco - no puedo dormir, iba a salir a tomar un poco de aire

\- tu sola? A estas horas?

\- solo subiré a la azotea, suelo hacerlo de vez en cuando

\- te acompaño, necesito hablar contigo… - dijo casi sin pensar - bueno… si es que quieres

\- claro, ven conmigo – paso a un lado del albino y comenzó a caminar seguida de este.

Caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a la azotea… una vez arriba Karin se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega de donde saco una manta que tendió en el suelo y se sentó

\- y de que es lo que querías hablar? – dijo viéndolo una vez sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas

\- he? – Toshiro quien se había quedado parado sin hacer nada, solo viendo los movimientos de la chica, se perdió un poco

\- dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo… - aclaro Karin - acaso es de que soy un peligro para la sociedad? – arqueo una ceja

\- no… no es de eso – se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado suyo

\- entonces? - insistió

\- yo… - dudaba si debía sacar ese tema de conversación y suspiro - solo quería saber tu respuesta de lo que te pregunte esta tarde – su rostro se sonrojo un poco así que volteo a un lado para ocultarlo.

\- a… es eso – se recostó para ver las estrellas – la respuesta es no

\- no soy un amigo para ti?

\- no… eres más que un amigo

\- …

\- contigo puedo ser todo yo

\- todo tu?

\- sí, la Karin que juega futbol, la que ve fantasmas, la que es perseguida por hollow… todo yo

\- … - Toshiro solo la veía, su rostro se veía tan lindo con la luz de la luna, pero también se veía un semblante triste en su mirada.

\- las personas… "normales"… - dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra - me ven como una marimacha que solo juega con hombres… como una loca que le habla a la nada cuando hablo con almas… como un bicho raro que corre dejando un desastre cuando huyo de un hollow… no me importa mucho lo que piensen de mi pero hay veces en las que siento que ya no puedo más con esto sabes? – volvió a mirarlo

\- solo quieres ser como los demás?

\- no como los demás…. – fijo su mirada de nuevo en el cielo - Quiero poder ser yo sin que tenga que huir de todas partes por que un monstruo quiere comerme… en fin… Toshiro tu eres un amigo, un confidente… alguien en quien puedo confiar plenamente… eres especial pata mi

\- gracias… - miro también al cielo - y… tú también eres especial para mi… contigo puedo dejar de pensar un rato en todo el deber de la sociedad de almas – ambos sonrieron pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta

\- aun eres un niño… - dijo Karin sabiendo que eso le molestaba - tienes que poder disfrutar un poco de ello

\- ya te dije que no soy… - no completo pues vio la sonrisa burlona de la Kurosaki - bueno no importa… - sonrió también de la misma forma - y no te preocupes, dentro de poco no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de los hollow

\- Toshiro… no puedes estar todo el tiempo cerca de mi solo para suprimir mi reiatsu

\- no me refiero a mi… - su mirada volvió a ponerse seria -Urahara está trabajando en algo que te permita controlar tu reiatsu

\- enserio? – se levantó de un salto

\- sí, yo no miento sabes?

\- gracias Toshiro

\- no tienes por qué agradecer en realidad yo no he hecho nada

\- …

\- Karin… estas temblando – se levantó y se quitó su haori de capitán poniéndolo en los hombros de la chica dejando sus manos sobre estos

\- no deberías darme esto – dijo tomándolo y cubriéndose con el

\- si no lo hago morirás de frio

\- pero tu…

\- a mí el frio no me importa, es mi elemento – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- claro… lo había olvidado, pero el calor tampoco es tan malo – se acercó a el abrazándose a su pecho y Toshiro la rodeo con sus brazos

\- Karin… - la tomo del rostro con las dos manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a el – yo… - sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de ella en un corto y tierno beso

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, volvieron a sentarse en la manta uno al lado del otro hasta que Karin se quedó dormida, Toshiro la tomo en brazos y la llevo de vuelta a su habitación para que descansara.

* * *

**por razones personales he decidido mover mis fics a mi blog, para leer el capitulo completo consulta la direccion en mi perfil**

**gracias por su comprencion**


End file.
